


Flossie Found Alive in Miami

by PennyFaiHarmony



Category: Apocrypha of an Iconoclast
Genre: Dominoes pizza, Flossie real, The worst cell reception known to man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennyFaiHarmony/pseuds/PennyFaiHarmony
Summary: Ring rrrrring pick up the phone guess who it is dumbass





	Flossie Found Alive in Miami

The screen fizzles to life, bringing a smile to Celeste’s face.   
“It worked! We’ve finally contacted someone!”

Shigatsu walks up next to her, the light from the screen reflecting off her glasses. She lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.   
“What community is it? Can you tell?”

Celeste messes with the controls, annoyed by the static image. “I dunno, it could be anyone. Let’s hope they can help.”  
As Celeste finishes her sentence, the screen finally fizzles out into a clearer image. It’s an empty room, nothing to be seen. The two stare nervously, the tension in the room thick enough to cut with a knife. 

Celeste leans in, peering closely. “Is...is it a bust?”

Suddenly, a loud crash resounds from offscreen, followed by several small tumbling sounds. A blurry figure appears suddenly. “Oh fuckin finally! I’ve been waiting for hours!”  
The figure comes into focus, a girl with messy long hair and... rainbow light up sunglasses??

She gets close to the monitor. “Yo, what’s up with your god damn reception huh? No one should have to wait five hours for dominoes pizza!”

The two on the other side watched with wide eyes, and minds clouded with confusion and shock. Of all the people they could have reached, this was the best one...? Celeste clears her throat.  
“Yeah no, we’re not dominoes. We’ve been trying to contact the outside world for a while now, and you’re the first one we’ve managed to reach. We need your hel-“

The girl cuts her off with a loud boom of her voice. “Am I gonna have to call your manager or somethin’? I ain’t never got treatment like this ordering pizza!” She stays quiet for a moment, inspecting the two.  
“Wait, wait, wait. Where the fuck are your uniforms. Are you really dominoes?”

Shigatsu lets out a sharp sigh, clearly exasperated. “No, we’re not a pizza place. That’s what we were trying to tell you. We’ve been trapped on this island and are being forced to kill one another. Four people have died already, we need help.”

Flossie squints, seeming to process this slowly. She nods deliberately, and folds her arms. “Ok. You’re not dominoes.”

“Yes.” Shigatsu states.

“And you’re trapped on an island and people are dying?”

“Yeah, jeez.” Celeste groans.

“...and I won’t get pizza?”

The two facepalm and sigh. 

“Wait what.” Says Rum. Oh fuck, he was here this whole time?

Flossie leans back, pouring out her lip. “Aaalright, fine. I’ll try and contact the other communities. But only if you promise to get me Dominoes as a reward.”

Shigatsu looks on with a dead stare. “You’re getting Pizza Hut and that’s final.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now let’s all have a toast to Flossie’s beta design, may she Rest In Peace.


End file.
